


Item #4

by the_lastgirl



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lastgirl/pseuds/the_lastgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Finale: Alex has a new list, so she decides to take care a few of the items on her own. This is straight up PWP. Hal/Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Item #4

Alex laid on her bed starring at the ceiling. It was 3 am, the house was asleep and she too was exhausted yet she was like a child afraid to fall asleep lest she miss something. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually really and truly slept, obviously before she had died. Yet, now there were way too many things she was determined to do. Too many things she missed while she was an incorporeal spirit. 

There had been brief thoughts of creating another list, much like her “Unfinished Business” list but this list was far too personal. It was for her eyes and her eyes only and hiding lists from Hal was kind of futile exercise. No, this list would have to exist solely in her mind.

Haven't Actually Kicked the Bucket Bucket List:  
1) Change Clothes!!!!  
2) Burn ugly green dress in backyard in contempt!  
3) Eat until I puke!

_Check. Check. Check._

4) Get laid!  
5) Get laid, again! Harder!!  
6) Eat!

.... To be honest the rest of her list carried on in much of the same way. Have sex. Eat. Have more sex, etc. She wasn't ashamed to say it but she was horny as fuck (and hungry) after being dead for all that time.

Alex huffed out in frustration as she turned on her side. She and Hal had decided to take things slowly and just let things pan out naturally. Now as she lay on her bed alone she couldn't for the life remember why. She briefly thought about running out to find a one night stand but that was more trouble than it was worth. Besides it was Hal she wanted, not some no name random bloke. She wondered how he would kiss her if things ever got there. Quite often she'd catch herself starring at his lips or just watching his jaw move as he spoke. His lips looked soft and inviting. God. They were just begging for her to nip at them. Alex closed her eyes with a smile as she imagined the kiss. His lips were soft and tender at first, slow as they explored each other for the first time. His strong hands cradled her face, his fingertips teasing at her neck.

Alex stretched her hands up above her head as she imagined it'd be her to deepen the kiss. Her tongue would slip between his perfect lips, exploring the warmth of his mouth. He'd respond eagerly in turn. Mmmm, he'd back her up against a wall. She rolled over onto her back as she imagined how his body would press against her, his weight trapping her. Alex let her finger nails drag up her thighs as if they were Hal's. His fingers sprayed across her stomach, squeezing her hips. His palms over her breasts, teasing at her nipples through her shirt. Alex squeezed her thighs together as she felt her need grow deep down inside her.

This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind for item 4, but hey this would be enough for now. Alex kicked off her top blankets and peeled her shirt off tossing it across the room. She shivered as the sheen layer of sweat already covering her body hit the cool night air. Her hands returned to her breasts as she closed her eyes and imagined Hal's head dipping to take her nipple in his mouth. His teeth pulling ever so gently, licking, sucking, and then starting over again. Slowly she let a hand drop between her legs. Her panties were damp as her fingers grazed over her where she wanted them the most.

Hal had amazing hands, long slender fingers that were used to expertly preforming detailed tasks. One finger and then another slipped under the hem of her panties making their way down. She let her hand rest there just feeling the pressure. Hal’s hands would caress her gently at first. A finger dipping within her, making sure she was still okay in that awkward proper Hal sort of way. She’d ask for more and he’d give it to her. She turned her head burying into her pillow to muffle her pants. Two fingers sliding in and out in perfect rhythm as his thumb rolled over her clit. Oh fuck. She could already feel the heat in her lower belly began to grow as she moved her fingers faster and faster. It wasn't going to take much to get here where she wanted to be.  
Alex paused. She could hear movement in the hallway. Someone in the house had woken up, probably just to use the toilet. For a moment she grew nervous. She’d been quiet right? Shit. Her door didn't even have a lock. Then she smiled as she thought of Hal walking in on her right now. Her hand buried in her panties, his name on her lips. Fuck. Alex returned to her activities. Her fingers stroked frantically at her clit. She was so close now. Her breathe was ragged as she fisted her free hand in her sheets, her legs kicking at the bed trying to get traction as she pressed harder and harder into herself. She tried to muffle her moan as it escaped from her lips.

_Hal._

Her body clenched all at once, her back arching, as her toes curled underneath her as she came.  
Slowly she opened her eyes to the dark room. Her sheets were drenched with sweat. She was still breathing hard as she slowly pulled her hand from her panties. Fuck. She smiled as she thought how she couldn't wait to get to Item 5 on her list.


End file.
